Ken
The resident wholesome crossdresser. His real name is Ken, but he insists that he is Ashley when in his female getup. He always crossdresses in any possible occasion even though his facial structures instantly gives him away and no amount of makeup can cover it. Ken was originally from the Great Sanctum combat medic squad, a prolific healer who has excellent recovery skills due to his sensitivity towards mana stream. He transferred to Phoenix corps after hearing of its medic shortage. In no time, he developed a sense of belonging in the corps and became the one in charge of medical support right after Han took the mantle of leadership. He is able to sense even the slightest movement in the atmosphere's life force, this sensitivity makes him in charge of the corps Oversensor, a radar-like mana counter. Appearance Long brunette wig, white battle dress with skirt, queasy sweet smelling perfume to mask body odor, heavy makeup and contour to hide jawline, Ken is the definitive wholesome crossdresser. It is unknown when he started crossdressing, but he registered to the corps as one. Ken has a "not pretty" facial structure that instantly outs him as a guy despite his loads of makeup and long wig. His slender figure and legs however, are something that ladies would kill for. Due to rarely taking off his female getup, people associate the costume with Ken, and confusion ensues when other girls wear Ken's battle dress. Personality Perverted and depraved. Obsessed with "getting seeded" according to his words. Often cracks "jokes" on wanting to get violated by everyone in the locker room, but almost everyone finds it unfunny and creepy. Displayed affection to numerous guys in the corps, from Shaun, Kang, and now Han, to much of their displeasure. Openly talks about wanting to give birth to Han's children, which is quickly met with confused reactions. Due to constantly saying controversial things with a perverted face himself, people are having a hard time telling whether Ken is joking or serious. People have been speculating that his unhinged depraved behavior is due to his oversensitivity to the life force. Beneath his slutty antics however, he is a creative guy who synergizes well with the other captains, often delivering ingenious ideas and saving the corps from sticky situations. He is fiercely loyal towards the corps and his friends. Fighting Style Ken is a spellcaster with a very balanced playstyle, akin to a Red Mage. If Monika is the physical Jack-of-all-trades, Ken is her spellcaster equivalent, having access to various basic elemental spells and buffs. He goes very well with any party composition, boasting an arsenal of both offensive and defensive options to form various plays. Even though he lacks the tempo changing burst heal capability of Gill and nifty regen spells of Shaun, Ken is the designated combat medic of Phoenix Corps for a reason: he has excellent first aid skills with very cheap and efficient healing spells. Ken's Sword Arts focuses on the lightweight rapier, having decent damage output with balanced defensive properties. Unlike his fellow rapier wielder Althea however, Ken does not have the burst damage capability, preferring to use his physical offensive options similar to Han's quick sustained damage. However, he lacks natural evasion and defense abilities, making him extremely undesirable for 1-on-1 situations against more skilled enemies. Strengths *'Disturbing': Ken's unique aggro-generating passive. As long as Ashley is in the battlefield, he warrants enough attention to get focus-fired while all party members have their targeting rate reduced. By slapping him with various defense and damage reduction buffs, Ken can function as a tank of sorts. Amazingly useful if you do not have a dedicated tank in your party. *Great starting character boasting high utility with access to buffs and basic offensive elemental spells. Good at both offensive and defensive support. Access to decent Sword Art skills for physical damage. *Proficient with rapiers and staves. Access to sword arts and staff exclusive spells. Weaknesses *Unlike other spellcasters, his passive grant him the same targeting priorities as frontline characters (ie: gets attacked more often). *Ken basically has the lowest survivability among all characters due to no EVA boost and having flimsy spellcaster HP pool while constantly gunned by enemies. *Becomes obsolete and a bad pick as the story progresses; enemies grow more powerful and you get more powerful spellcasters with advanced spells. Leitmotif